Becoming a Bennet
by ryokii1
Summary: clairexelle company bring down.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood memories

"You should consider it at least Elle. It's a good plan."

"Why should I Bennet? I have nothing to gain?"

Mr.Bennet's smile shows that he sees through her cool cover. "Oh really, how much longer do you think your father will stand your mediocre work?"

"I am not mediocre…" She says through gritted teeth.

"To him you are. You only think he loves you because you can't remember."

"Remember what?"

"The testing period, god, you were only a child. Most parents couldn't stand to see their child in pain, but he could." He gently walks over to Elle and places a hand on her shoulder, breaking her train of thought. "Break us out of our imprisonment and then we can destroy the company." "Us?" She questions. "Does Bob let you go out? Have friends? Go on dates? Have regular fun?"

"Why should I believe you? I don't re-"At that point she thinks of the Haitian, he has been working with Bennet for over 15 years. All those torturous memories suddenly rush back into her mind.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are you ready Elle?"_

"_No. Daddy it hurts. Please don't."_

"_It's ok Elle, it will be over soon. We're on our last test day." Bob says with a smile plaster on his face._

"_Ok Daddy…" "That's my girl." He stands up and enters the examining room where Bennet is in._

"_Are you sure about this? You're pushing your daughter's limits."_

"_This company is my only concern Noah. Now, start the procedure."_

"_Yes, sir," Bennet gets up and pulls the lever that sends shocks to the 7 year old girl._

_Two hours later the tests are complete. Bennet is staring at the innocent little girl, as a single tear falls down his cheek. He refuses to wipe it, he knows that this tear will be the only one that will be shed for Elle, for a very long time. "Mr. Bennet Bob wishes to have a word with you."_

"_Thanks James, I'll head there now."_

_As he walks down the hall he can't stop thinking of one-year old Claire. He has brought it upon himself to be detached from the assignment. It won't matter once she manifests. He finally reaches his destination and enters into Bobs' office. _

"_Well hello Noah, how was the testing?"_

"_Went well. She's a very capable person. She would be a great help for the company."_

"_Hmm, that's good. I was thinking we'd have to eliminate her."_

_Bennet clenches his fists, "No sir, she will be able to control her ability as she grows."_

"_Good, is there anything else?"_

"_Do you wish for us to erase her memories?"_

_Bob waves his hand at Bennet in a motion as to tell him he is excused, "Do as you wish Noah, it doesn't concern me."_

_Bennet immediately exits, he finds the teenage Haitian waiting outside. "Take all her memories of the testing." The Haitian nods and heads toward the testing quarters. _

_**That's it**__ he thinks __**I'm not going to be as cold as that man to my daughter, my Claire-bear. Even if she was give to me as an assignment, I can't let her ache like Elle is…**_

_-End Flashback-_

Elle is now standing against the wall, eyes wide with unshed tears. She smirks at him, then suddenly launches a bolt at him. It knocks him off his feet but it doesn't hurt-other than falling on his ass.

He looks at Elle shocked, because he doesn't understand, till Bob walks into the room. "Why did you shock him Elle?"

Bennet gulps. "Well daddy…" She starts with a smirk on her face, "he was begging me to protect pompom."

Bob turns to Bennet, "Now Noah, begging? C'mon she was just an assignment. Come now Elle we have that Petrelli mess to clean up." Elle strolls out the door, "Yes daddy" she replies. Bob closes the door slowly enough for Bennet to see Elle giving him a wink.

Once the footsteps are gone Bennet thinks, **now to just wait for the fireworks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Are you in?

Disclaimer: My apologies for not posting this on the 1st chapter. So yup I don't own it, yeah what a shocker.

Summary: Bennet and Elle team up to take down company with other heroes. Eventually Claire &

Elle… Eventually.

A/n: plz review tell me if u wanna see anything, if I don't got like atleast 3 reviews by the 4th chapter then ill prob shut it down. Positive/negative criticism all welcomed. Long as it's just. Do not read if u doesn't like the pairing!

Here it is ch2!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Are you in?

Peter Petrelli, a man who bares the entire world on his shoulder, hopefully won't have to bare the death of his brother Nathan. The doctors say it's a miracle that the bullet missed any vital organs. He should be released in about 3 weeks.

Peter decides that whoever tried killing Nathan isn't going to stop. He calls the rest of the "heroes" from that fateful day in New York. Mohinder is coming right away with a woman named Maya, **maybe his girlfriend**, he thinks. Mohinder informs him that Nikki is currently in the hospital receiving care for 2nd degree burns in her right arm and leg. Thankfully she was able to jump out a window before the explosion. Micah and Monica are going to stay with Nikki in New Orleans till she recovers, then they'll head to Nathan's Mansion to wait for Peter's and Nathan's arrival. So far, he only needs to call Claire. Here goes nothing…

"Pick up the damn phone Claire" he mutters. Then a southern voice answer the phone.

"Hello? This is the… Buttler's residence."

"Uhh, is Claire there?"

"Who is-"

"Her uncle, please it's an emergency."

"Ok… Claire!! Phone hon."

"Hello?" a soft southern voice says.

"It's Peter Claire."

"Fuck you, who is this?"

Peter winces at the word, "Claire it's me…"

"Tell me something only _he_ would know."

"Well you went to Union Wells High School and you can re-grow your liver."

Silence. **3, 2, 1…**

"Peter! I thought you died-"

"Claire look short story, I didn't, I saved the world- yet again- sort of… And Nathan's in the hospital."

"Wait how is Nathan in the hospital?"

"Teenagers… Turn the television on to _any_ news channel."

Claire steps out the kitchen into the living room. She turns on the television and flips it to the news. The news reporter begins talking, "former New York congressman, Nathan Petrelli is in the hospital after having an assassination attempt while performing a speech-" Claire turns off the television.

"Peter how is he?" There's obvious concern in her voice that gives Peter hope for a family union… later on.

"He's going to be fine Claire. We got lucky that the assassin's a jackass and missed anything important."

"My blood Peter it can-"

"No Claire that's why I called you. I wasn't sure if you knew about what you're capable of. Nathan will be fine, he'll live."

"Why'd you call then Uncle Peter" she says teasingly.

"I wanted to make sure you're safe, and that you don't come looking for me. Keep a low profile for now until I can bring down the company and protect you."

"Oh god of course, everyone has to protect the _indestructible_ girl!"

"It's for you and your family's own good. Please I just need to know I have one person I don't have to worry about."

"I understand… it's just that I keep losing everyone I care about while I get to sit on my ass."

"Just relax Claire, you got your Noah." As soon as he says his name Claire begins to cry.

"What's wrong Claire did daddy ground you" he says teasingly to try and cheer her up. It somewhat works, lets her giggle a little bit. "Claire what happened?"

"Long story short, my dad got killed by the company then got revived and cut a deal to keep me safe."

"Wow."

"Seriously doesn't destiny ever give us a fucking break."

"Well, once I take that company down we should be safe, I promise you I'll try helping your dad."After some thought Peter continues. "Claire if something happens to me I need you to stay away and don't get yourself in the mess okay?"

"Yeah." She sighs, "My family needs me here anyway, and we're staying here till the end of my senior year, which is about 2 months away."

"Well that's good Claire, Hopefully I'll be there." He says with a smile. "Oh Matt's calling me over, Claire I got to go, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Peter." "Bye Claire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire hangs up the phone and walks to the kitchen where her mom is waiting. "So how's the bio-family Claire?"

"Horrible, like always, but we gotta handle ourselves first." She says with a sad smile on her face.

"I still think we should move what if-"

"Mom dad said we'd be fine till school ends for me at least. Then once I graduate, if the world isn't in destruction, we'll see."

"Okay Claire, now bed time! It's still 9 P.M. here and tomorrow's a school day!"

"Great!" she mumbles under her breath, school is going to be just peachy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter hangs up, then heads toward the waiting room where Matt should be. When he enters the small room he immediately notices Mohinder and Mayla? Maya? Yes Maya. They must have just arrived.

"Hey guys Nathans still in surgery, 10 hour long procedure, 5 to go." The two men nod and Maya tries giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well we don't have time to waste we got to figure out whats going on." Matt states. Mohinder pitches in "yes we have to find out the facts."

"Well I Think-" Peter starts but then suddenly falls to his knees. Mohinder darts back pulling Matt with him. "Maya! Help him!" Maya seems confused by his words till she sees Peter's dark eyes.

She doesn't know of his ability but she knows what she can do. "Peter y-y-you need to relax okay? Relax." She says quietly, while gently rubbing his back.

After a few moments his eyes return to normal and Mohinder and Matt return by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a good 15 minutes for Peter to clear his mind and explain everything to Matt and Maya, their back like they started.

"Well we need to bring down the company" he says suddenly. Mohinder immediately speaks, "no."

"Mohinder look at what they did to my brother! Their monsters, so don't think for a moment they won't do it to Molly." He says a bit harshly.

"Peter I understand what you're going through, but how are you sure?"

"Mohinder I'm positive, these bastards even did the same with Claire's other dad!" He waits a moment to get his emotions under control. Mohinder seems paler since he last talked, must be from fright. "Mohinder," he says gently, "either you're in or you're out."

Mohinder hesitated for a second before answering. "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3: down the hallway

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes! Lucky people do…

A/n : I know Claire is tech a junior in school but it's better for the sake that she won't be underage soon. I really hated doing the phone convo cause it sounded stupid, I promise I'll do my best to improve on those skills. Btw Noah B/ Elle friendship only, peter/Claire friendship only! I didn't forgot about sylar btw. Turned on anonymous review I did not know about that, sorry. Enjoy!

So here is ch3!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Down the hallway

**Odessa, Texas. 4:23 p.m. March 11****th**** (A/n: random guess, December 8th was bomb, 4 months later so yeah)**

"Ok then, let's figure out how to bring it down. Chances are that they know I'm here, so inside work is out of the question." Mohinder states bluntly.

Matt, Peter, Maya and Mohinder are in a coffee shop outside the hospital. They've been trying to figure out how to bring down the company since Nathan's surgery was done- which had promising results.

"We need Bennet here, he knows all the major facts and details," Matt states. Mohinder clears his throat loudly, which causes them all to stare.

"Well… I should say this now," Mohinder speaks in a gentle voice. "I shot Bennet so-", "Wait what?" "It was when the virus was still a threat Peter. I thought the company would derail from its violent tactics, but what they did to Nathan has proved otherwise."

"Mohinder," Peter starts, "that was pretty stupid of you, seeing as how you're a professor, but Bennet will get over it for the task. He'll do anything for Claire, though he might not forgive you. Just don't expect him to be buddy-buddy." "Like he ever is…"

"Look so now that that's settled but does anyone know where to find him?" Matt asks while sipping some coffee.

"He's actually nearby. In the imprisonment facility of Odessa-" Mohinder says before being cut off by Peter. "We need to get him out today."

There's an awkward silence amongst the four individuals until Matt speaks.

"It's a death trap, plus don't you think they'll have moved him from the facility we broke into?"

Peter sighs, "we have no choice-" Mohinder suddenly speaks, "Wait I think I remember hearing Elle talk about a new toy she's been wanting to play with for years before I left, it must be Bennet."

"Elle… I swear that girl needs to be in a sponge room." "Peter she saved Molly, Maya and myself from Sylar-", "What?" Matt asks with a WTF? Look on his face.

"Oh yeah… He came by with Maya but only because he tricked her- to get the cure for the shanty virus. He got it."

"God Mohinder, we got to deal with the company and Sylar. What the-" Peter stops when he hears Matt's voice in his head, **calm down Peter.** "Look Matt I know, I'm calm." "I say we bring the company down, and then kill Sylar off for good." Matt states as if it's that damn simple.

"So I guess I'm going to New York then." "We-", "no Matt I need you guys here, with Nathan, to protect him. Those bastards will try to finish the job. I can't let Nathan be killed while I'm fighting them, he can't die because I had my back turned. Also, you guys can die…"

Matt sighs and agrees, and so does Mohinder. Peter turns to Maya who hasn't said a word since ordering the drinks. "Maya?" "I'll protect him" she says with a reassuring smile on her face, Peter can't help to smile at these people who will always have his back.

"Ok good because I'm teleporting to New York facility soon as you guys enter the hospital."

"Ok Peter, we'll head back now then. Don't die on us Pete. Good luck man, we'll see you soon." Matt tells him with a small hint of a smile. Peter waves them off, as soon as they are inside Peter goes into an empty area, and starts focusing on his task.

**New York, Facility, Bennet. New York, Facility, Bennet. New York, Facility, Bennet.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York. Facility, 7:59 P.M March 11****th****. **

Bennet is sitting in his crappy bed in his crappy cell, waiting for the person he needs to walk through the door he's been staring at for the last 2 hours.

Just on time, the door swings open and in comes… James.

Bennet smiles, "Hey James long times no see." "It's time for your shower Mr. Bennet." "Of course."

Bennet gets up from his bed and places his hands out for James to handcuff him. Once it's all in place, they walk out the door. As they walk through the narrow hallway to the showers at the end of the hall, Bennet begins to whistle. "Stop that Bennet" James says as he squeezes Bennet's shoulder roughly. "My apologies," Bennet says with a smirk on his face. James is about to reply but is interrupted.

"Bennet!!" screams a voice from the opposite end of the hall, as the two men turn to look at who speaks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York. Facility, 7:39 P.M. ??**

Peter opened his eyes to see that he was in New York, and only a small distance from the facility. He walks into an alley, and turns his invisibility on. He walks out and goes towards the facility's main gate. He chooses to phase through the gate. Once he does he walks down the gravel road to the main quarters. **This place is fucking huge how am I gonna find out where he is.** After a few moments of wondering, he sees a woman walking towards the front desk, so he follows her.

"Excuse me where's Bennet being held?" she says in a hush voice, but Peter finally realizes who it is… Elle.

"In the third building Ms. Bishop, anything else?" the desk man says.

"No, I'm just going to pay a visit to my new toy." Elle says with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 10 minutes of following Elle, he was able to be led to the building where Bennet was being kept. Elle walks up to that front desk, and asks "Where's' Bennet at, I need some venting."

"He's going to take a shower Ms. Bishop, please wait till 8:30."

"Fine" Elle mutters, and then sits down in one of the chairs.

Peter takes this opportunity to head towards Bennet and save his ass before it gets fried. He wanders till he finally ends up on a narrow hall, he see's 2 men walking down and one of them is Bennet handcuffed.


	4. Chapter 4: making up for past mistakes

Disclaimer: no I don't own it people! No matter how much I pray. Damn my slow mind!

Summary: Elle and Bennet and others team up to take down the comp: Claire x Elle in future episodes.

A/n: if something doesn't make sense plz point it out in a review. If it's ok, review anyway!

Here is ch4! I'm ranging this series from 8-20 chapters… Depends on how much fun I have with it!

Also **Bold is thoughts **andin this ch. it represents peters thoughts and underlined is what he reads from people's minds.

So yeah, here it is… I promise Elle x Claire probably in the next few days if I keep up on updates like these. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: making up for past mistakes

**New York, New York. Facility. 8:13 P.M. ??**

Peter stared at Bennet dumbstruck for a moment before deciding to follow them down the hall. Once they were half way down the hall he decided he needed to act now.

He decides to call him out. Then goes against it because once Noah's in the shower he'll be able to talk to him before going balls out in this place. He follows the 2 men down the hall and into the showers; he's barely able to slip past the guard silently and without touching him.

"You got 20 minutes Mr. Bennet," the guard says.

"Well thanks so much James," Noah says with a sarcastic tone.

The guard, James, leaves with a final laugh that ricochets through the room. Then slamming the door shut and locking it.

Noah begins to take of his shirt when a voice calls him, "Wow I should have brought my one dollar bills" Peter says in a voice that clearly illustrates he's trying very hard not to laugh.

Noah immediately whips around to where he believes the voice came from, to find nothing. Then, Peter remembers he's invisible and drops Claude's power. Leaving Noah to gasp at the sight of him.

"Peter Petrelli?" he says in a squeaky voice. Peter can't help but chuckle at this man. "Yes Noah I've come to bail you out before you get fried."

"Fried?"

"Yes by the psycho girl Elle- "

"No! Peter I can't leave yet."

"Wait what?"

"There's someone I need to fix first."

"Who?" Peter says, **he's got to be kidding me, I'm trying to bail him out but he has prison business. What the hell.**

"Look Peter, they have tracking systems in the building how long have you been here?"

"About 40 minutes. Though they can't track me-"

"They can track anyone who's been in this vicinity for at least an hour and a half, and they'll know who it is. We'd only have about 40 minutes then. Peter this place may be easy to come in but breaking out's a whole different level, _trust me._" He says with a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"Okay then what's gonna happen? Just ditch you here till when?"

"Well we can do it tomorrow if I can deal with my problem today. Now you said Elle was going to visit me after my shower?"

"Yeah."

"Good, meet me in my cell, which is 25, wait for me there. Invisibly please."

"I thought you said-"

"Look trust me, you'll have to see this in order to believe it, hope it doesn't cost too much trouble to use Claude's and Matt's power."

"Wait why Matt's?"

"So that you can _see _and _feel_ it. Now go, James will find it suspicious if I come out without being wet."

"Okay Mr. Bennet see you soon." Peter waves goodbye before phasing through the door.

Mr. Bennet showers and hopes that she'll listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York. Facility. 8:30 P.M. March 10****th****.**

Peter's silently waiting for Mr. Bennet to return to his cell.

**Damn it what's taking this so long? I should have-** Peter's thoughts are quickly interrupted when James pushes Noah through the door frame. James removes his handcuffs and leaves the room quietly. **Finally.**

"Peter, if you're here don't turn off your invisibility, just knock lightly on the bed's frame." Peter does as he's told and ends up getting a response from Bennet, "Good man. Now make sure you tune in into both our thoughts, so that you can understand." 

Peter doesn't understand what the point of this still but before he can ask, the door flies open.

"Hello there Mr. Bennet."

"Hello Elle." He says with real tenderness.

Elle seems somewhat shocked for Bennet's actions but doesn't let it get to her. "So are you ready for some venting because I'm so-"

"Elle, I need to talk to you about your Father."

"What about daddy? Are you gonna ask me to convince him bout pompom?"

Peter grits his teeth at how crazy this girl is, **Her name's Claire you bitch. **

"No that's not why I'm talking to you for. Elle I want you to join me, to bring down the company."

**Is he fucking crazy?! You've got to be kidding me why on earth will she help destroy her FATHER's company. God what a waste of time. **Peter thinks.

Elle begins to giggle, "Oh really how do you plan on breaking out? This is top notch security." **Hmph, **Peter thinks, **oh so you think baby.**

"I have a plan, and trust me it'll work."

"Explain it to me gramps."

"Well first, are you in?"

"I'll think about it once I hear the plan."

Noah looks at Elle with those sympathetic eyes that make Elle want to barf.

"Okay, tomorrow, I'll be breaking out. Once I go to get my bath the break out will start…"

Peter sits there and listens to Noah's strategic plan and is amazed how quick he is to make amazing plans. He still can't shake the feeling that Elle is going to completely ruin it.

"So that plan is almost perfect," she says after about 5 minutes of listening to Bennet's plan.

"Almost?" Bennet asks with a quizzical look.

"Well except for the fact that I'm going to tell my dad and you won't be left alone, _ever._" She says with an evil smirk.

**Damn it Noah, why'd you have-** Peter is once again interrupted from his thoughts because of Noah's loud, confident voice that is hard to not listen to.

"You should consider it at least Elle. It's a good plan."

"Why should I Bennet? I have nothing to gain?"

Mr. Bennet's smile shows that he sees through her cool cover. "Oh really, how much longer do you think your father will stand your mediocre work?"** That's harsh.**

"I am not mediocre…" She says through gritted teeth.

"To him you are. You only think he loves you because you can't remember." **Oh god, the Haitian.**

"Remember what?"

"The testing period, god, you were only a child. Most parents couldn't stand to see their child in pain, but he could." He gently walks over to Elle and places a hand on her shoulder, breaking her train of thought. "Break us out of our imprisonment and then we can destroy the company." "Us?" She questions. "Does Bob let you go out? Have friends? Go on dates? Have regular fun?"

"Why should I believe you? I don't re-"At that point she thinks of the Haitian, he has been working with Bennet for over 15 years. All those torturous memories suddenly rush back into her mind they also rush into Peter's mind thanks to Matt's oh so fantastic power.

Peter can see all the pain, the testing, the lonely nights spent locked into a room, and the crying. **God it's too much.** "Be strong Peter, feel her emotions so that you can trust that she will be by our side." Thinks Noah into Peter's mind. Peter understands why he's here, so that he can convince the others as well, he allows himself to not only see but feel her pain. He can also sense Noah's guilt from not protecting Elle like he did Claire. The fact that he only stopped himself from becoming like Bob because of Elle.

Finally, the flashes are over and Peter understands fully. He can hear Elle and Noah's breaths.

Elle is now standing against the wall, eyes wide with unshed tears. She smirks at him, and then suddenly launches a bolt at him. It knocks him off his feet but it doesn't hurt-other than falling on his ass. **Oh fuck, maybe I misunderstood her feelings. Oh!**

He looks at Elle shocked, because he doesn't understand, till Bob walks into the room. "Why did you shock him Elle?"

Bennet gulps. "Well daddy…" **Oh n this can ruin our plan for good. **She starts with a smirk on her face, "he was begging me to protect pompom."

Bob turns to Bennet, "Now Noah, begging? C'mon she was just an assignment. Come now Elle we have that Petrelli mess to clean up." Elle strolls out the door, "Yes daddy" she replies. Bob closes the door slowly enough for Bennet to see Elle giving him a wink.

Once the footsteps are gone he decides to talk to Noah. "Noah?"

"Be ready tomorrow at 8:00 P.M. You have to go now before they catch you. Go!" he says in a hurried whisper as he still sits on the floor.

"Okay then, be ready to see fireworks at 8:00."

"We'll be ready" he says with a smirk in his face as Peter phases through the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: maybe a little confusing, re-read ch1 if you're confused. Oh and review! Also, yeah next ch. is the escape finally. I'm getting to the Claire/Elle parts don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5: The escape part 1

Disclaimer: Nope do NOT own heroes… I know… Praying doesn't always help.

Spoiler: All of it!

Summary: Elle and Claire love, Bennet and Elle friendship, Peter and Elle friendship story. Trying to defeat the company… and trying to not get their heads cut open.

A/n: so yeah I forgot to state this before all times will be the same because I'll be basing them all of EST! Just so you know. I/e: Cali will be 8 p.m. just like NY would, because I don't wanna confuse myself… Sorry, I'm babbling. Anyway here's ch. 5! Oh yeah, I might not update- after escape ch.'s complete- till Wednesday - tops- because I want to make sure all of the ch.'s come out clearer than my last few. Don't worry; I do not plan on stop writing this till I finish it! Please review!

Here's ch. 5 for real!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: The Escape!

**New York, New York: Facility. 7:50 P.M. March 11****th**.

Peter's been waiting for an entire day for this moment. He could barely sleep, but ended up doing it because he had a feeling Bennet was right that breaking out won't be so easy. It won't be as simple as going in grabbing Bennet and Elle, then simply teleporting out. Nope. He can't even teleport another person _yet_ and there's too much risk of the wrong day, hell, even year.

Peter's just hoping he can get Bennet and Elle out alive. The plan is detailed to the point where he meets Bennet. Then… he has no idea. But, hey, here goes nothing. Peter sighs, **this better work.**

Once again, Peter phases through the gate, and walks down the gravel road to the main building. **Was it left or right… Crap… Left! No, Right, yes… yes… LEFT!**

He starts walking left, and enters the building there.

He starts noticing that the building's inside structure is different than Bennet's Holding Quarters.

"Shit," he mutters.

He decides to turn back around, but one of the rooms catches his eye.

He opens the door to find a large room with about 10 rows of large filing cabinets. He ventures deeper into the room, but before he can see what's in the filing cabinet he hears someone calling to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Costa Verde, California. 8:23 P.M. March 11****th****. **

**Ughh, everyone's saving the world and I'm stuck writing an A.P. Government paper…** Claire sighs.

"Claire, phone!" Lyle screams from downstairs.

"I got it, Lyle hang up!" Claire shouts from her room, "Hello?"

"Hello, Claire. This is Mohinder Suresh."

"Your name's familiar." Claire thinks out loud.

"Yes, I worked with your father-"

Realization comes to Claire to who this man is, "What do you want?" She hisses.

"Look I know you hate me because I shot your father, but I'm the one who convinced the company to bring him back with your blood, which is why I'm calling."

"I've talked with Peter he-"

"He wasn't mentioned about a dying mother who WILL die in a week if you refuse. Which, by the way, you have every right to."

"Who?"

"Nikki Sanders, the last Shanti Virus infected, she needs your blood to be cured. Please, Nikki and Micah will be in debt with you. You must only give the amount for 1 shot."

"Fine, but only because of them. How do I give it to them?"

"I'll have a friend come and take some of your blood. He's a normal doctor so don't raise suspicions-"

"Oh I'll be sure to ignore the stairs and hide the knives." She sarcastically says, though Mohinder can't see her, he can tell she's rolling her eyes. "When's he coming?"

"I'll tell him to head there now, it'll only take a minute. Also, thank you." Mohinder says with sincerity.

"Whatever." She says then hangs up the phone. **Seriously people need to choose their fucking sides for fucks sake.**

**-20 minutes later- **

"All done" he says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks," Claire says flatly.

"Well take care Claire, remember to visit your doctor regularly!"

**Like I need one. **"Of course," she says with a forced smile.

Once he leaves Claire thinks about what she's just done, **I may not be able to save the world, but at least I can save that woman.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Odessa, Texas: Hospital. 8:52 P.M. March 11****th****.**

"Thanks a lot man, just have it sent to my apar- uhh… Actually think you can mail it to the hospital I'm at."

"I can pull some string for you Mohinder."

"Thanks, much appreciated, Take care!"

Mohinder hangs up the cell phone he borrowed from Matt. He went back to the room where Matt was watching Nathan.

"Okay, it's done she agreed. Which I still can't believe, why didn't you call her again?" Mohinder asks with a puzzled look. Matt chuckled, "she's a sweetheart she won't say no to a dying mother. You also need to get in good grounds with her."

Mohinder sighs, "Well, at least soon Nikki will be cured from virus and any burns if my theory is correct."

"Good when's she being released?"

"Tomorrow, Micah, Monica and her are packing then heading to New York on the 13th."

"Good," Matt mumbles. **Everything's going okay so far… or so I hope. Damn it Peter hurry.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Facility. 7:57 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Peter turns to realize, that the person was indeed talking to him. It was a rounded woman, glasses, total secretary style. "Sir, what are you doing here?" She questions.

"Uhh…" Peter didn't understand, he must have been too curious about the room to realize he dropped his invisibility.

"I see." The woman smiled at him, she gently walked to her desk sat down and pressed the button.

"BREACH IN THE DATA ROOM! REPORT THERE IMMEDIATELY! CODE RED!

The woman smiles at him "you should stay put, no point in dying… just yet."

Peter looks at her shocked, then smiles.

"Watch this!" Peter says with a playful smile. Then all the lights in the building go off.

"Where are you?" the woman screams. Peter runs back to the door he came from, just only a foot away from the door it blows open. Peter stops abruptly, in front of 5 guards.

"Crap…" Peter mutters before he's shot in the chest with a shotgun one of the guards was carrying.

Peter gets launched 2 feet and he lands on his back. Peter immediately gets back up, though he is in pain- Claire's power did only let him get over pain _quicker_. All 5 men emptied their clips aiming at Peter. Only to find all the bullets hovering. "Fuck…" one of the guards mutters.

Peter drops the bullets to the floor, and launched all the men across the room.

He went down to the main corridor to find more guards.

He uses Elle's power to send one of them into the oncoming guards, causing them to fall. Peter hears behind him a scream and turns to see a guard coming at him with a knife, Peter sighs. The guard ends up going _through_ Peter and falls on his face. He sees the entrance door of the building and decides to stop wasting time. He uses Nathan's power to launch himself towards the door.

He breaks through doors and heads towards Bennet's building. Peter sees the building in front of him; he begins summoning Nikki's power in his right hand and hurls himself through the wall. As he gets up he notices some dark figures to his left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Facility. 8:02 P.M. March 11****th****.**

"Bennet!!" screams a voice from the opposite end of the hall. Both men turned around to face the voice, to see…

"Elle? You can play with him after the shower." James says while pulling Bennet closer to the end of the hallway, towards the showers. He takes a couple steps and realizes that there's still those little clicks from Elle's footsteps behind him. "Elle-"

"He's not the one I want to play with" Elle says with a playful smirk on her face. James grimaced as he realized what she was referring to. Before he can try to talk to her, Elle starts forming a ball of Electricity(?) in her left hand. James gasped.

Elle send the ball straight into James chest, with just enough power to send him flying back 3 feet.

Noah turns his attention to James, he sighs, "You didn't have to kill him you know?"

"I know," Elle says with a wicked smirk, which is wiped from her face when she sees his eyes.

"We'll work on the killing part… Later."

"Okay, what now?" Elle asks in a serious tone.

"Our escape leader will be here shortly."

"Who?" before Noah can answer Elle's question, the end of the hall's wall gets blown out. The entire hall gets covered in smoke.

Both Noah and Elle are in the floor, Noah using his body to shield Elle, yet neither is hurt. Noah immediately picks himself up then helps Elle up while cautiously checking their surroundings. Elle hands Noah a silver pistol which he gladly takes.

"Him" Noah says while looking at Peter.


	6. Chapter 6: The escape part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine… damn it all!

Summary: Taking down the company.

Spoilers: Everything. Yup. All of it basically.

A/n: sorry on update time, but I couldn't help it. AP tests, CST's, Grand theft auto 4, sprained my damn knee… Needed time to relax. Still got one AP test left, after that I should be able to write often like I did at the start, also had a writer's block… so should be back fully soon though! Anyway, here's ch6!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Facility. 8:04 P.M. March 11****th****. **

He looks toward the two figures and smiles.

"You can't just barge in here like the kool-aid guy, way to be inconspicuous you loser," Elle says mockingly.

"Do you even know what inconspicuous means?" Peter shoots back.

Silence…

Peter smirks triumphantly before being shot with a small volt of lightning hits him in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

Elle whistles lightly while looking up at the ceiling, trying to look all innocent. Peter glares at her.

"Children grow up… Elle, apologize."

"I'm sorry for hitting the hulk." Elle says flatly.

"Whatever" Peter says brushing the little fight off, "look I kind of hit the alarms so let's bolt before more guards come after us."

"How did you alert the guards? How many walls you break through Hulk?"

"I didn't mean to," Peter shoots back bitterly, "I just got confused with the buildings-"

"We're wasting useful time, let's finish this place off then gather the group." Bennet says sternly.

"Finish it off?" Both Peter and Elle asked, earning a glare from each other.

"Yes we need to destroy all the files that are here."

"That's the room I went to!"

"Okay, we'll have to go back there, destroy those files and then head out." Noah says almost to himself.

"The idiot already rang the alarm, it'll be filled with guards-"

"It doesn't matter, we need to go back there. They have all our info's here, and destroying this place will give us a safe hide out in the east coast for our group." Bennet says, patience weary.

Both Peter and Elle nod, it has to be done in order for them to head towards the company fully.

"Good, now follow my orders, let's move out."

They follow Bennet outside the building by going through the broken wall, and are immediately faced with their first challenge.

They are standing just outside the building as four guards rush them. They're helpless.

Peter's about to use telekinesis to launch them across the floor, but Elle sends four bolts towards the guards. They all fly back and hit the floor. Elle grins mischievously before sighing as she spots Bennet's glare. "They're not dead!" She huffs.

"Already making progress," Bennet says with a small hint of smile. He lifts his gun and motions them forward. Both Peter and Elle follow closely behind.

They get to the main building without any issues. Seems somewhat deserted, **they must've evacuated the facility**, Peter thinks. Before he has more time to think of it he hears Bennet shoot his gun and turns to his right to face him. "Got him," Bennet says simply.

They finally reach the filing quarters. Only a few feet away from the gate, when suddenly…

Three more guards appear. Peter sighs, **why do they bother.**

He turns to look at Bennet and Elle, but is shocked to see their faces as they grimace.

"Crap-"Elle mutters before being launched _up_ 10 feet and landing on her back.

That guard is Special…

Bennet immediately shoots 3 rounds toward the man, but a chunk of ground flies up and shields the brown eyed guard. Peter suddenly finds himself from helping Elle get up to facing his own opponent as is Elle and Bennet.

Peter, fighting the blue eyed as Elle fights a green eyed guard. Bennet has taken the first attacker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elle's fight.**

Elle is facing her green eyed opponent, she knows about these guards. Their job is simply to protect the company and kill anyone who tries to take anything from the building. Elle glares toward her enemy, she doesn't know what powers these people have. This isn't going to be easy.

Her attacker suddenly smirks at her, then he stares her down. Elle doesn't know what he's doing but she isn't going to wait to find out, she begins to start her first ball in her right hand. She throws the ball at full force directly towards him. But the ball stops midway…

The ball is suddenly thrown back towards Elle and hits her on the chest; she's thrown back but doesn't fall.

Elle hardly gets hurt by the volt, but it lets her know that her attacks are useless. She will have to get close.

She starts to run towards her green eyed attacker when she hears a man scream, she immediately stops and turns to see who it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Peter's fight.**

Peter's focuses on his enemy before him. His brown eyes lock with her blue eyes. She suddenly runs toward him, but stops abruptly about half way. She lifts her hand and brings it down vertically. Peter sees something come out of her hand and comes toward him. The substance hits him; Boiling hot water. It burns his skin and he isn't given enough time to bring out Claire's power.

He's hit again, in the left thigh, with a hard object. He pulls out a piece of ice from his thigh and glares down his opponent.

"You have so many powers Mr. Petrelli, why don't you learn to use them?" She says with a sly smile on her face.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you now, since your power isn't strong," Peter says as he heals his wounds, "why don't you just leave, please. Save us time. This company won't last much longer."

"Strong, that you are, but quite a fool. You weakling." She says with a fury, she lifts her hand to the sky, just above her head a large ball of water forms. The ball is then lowered to the ground, it forms into a human shape. Peter gapes at the object as it splits into 4 more 'people'. All of the 'people' come charging at him.

All of them are on him, he's trying to dodge the blows, but he isn't fast enough. The blows scorch his skin, he groans in agony. He uses his super strength to hit one of the 5 opponents, his entire fist is filled with a burn but he's glad to see drops of water spilled all over the floor.

In the back his 'real' opponent laughs a wicked laugh, as she lifts her index finger in a 'up' motion. Instantly the drops of water reform to the opponent. Then all the 'people' line up next to each other and reform to one. A large figure of a person appears; it runs toward Peter. Peter uses Elle's power to throw a volt at him, but as the volt is inches away, the body of his opponent opens where the volt would of hit; it ends up going _through_ him and hitting one of the buildings wall.

"Fuck," Peter mutters before being hit square in the chest by his opponent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Noah's fight.**

Noah immediately took Elle's hand as he helped her up from the blow given to her. He turns to his opponent as Elle goes towards hers.

"You don't stand a chance _Noah_, if you beg I'll think about ending it quickly." The brown eyed opponent offers.

"Cocky now are we, you know I'm good with a pistol." Bennet says while staring directly at his opponent.

He smirks at Bennet before attempting to lift his hand to force the ground to move under Bennet's feet. Before he can get his hand half way up, Bennet shoots at his opponent as a reaction, and is rewarded with a groan as the bullet hits his opponents right shoulder. "Bastard, I'm gonna make you scream till you die!"

Bennet suddenly feels the ground in front of him throw a blow to the right side of his face. He screams in agony loudly, before looking up from his sideway position to see the rock form into jagged edges, heading towards him. Their only inches away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elle and Bennet.**

Elle sees Bennet lighting there helpless as those freaking rock sticks come towards him. Elle takes a few steps towards Bennet, and starts building volts in her hands, she aims towards those sticks and shoots them. They land, breaking them into rubble, as Bennet looks back at her with a grateful smile. He gets up and Elle runs towards him. Both their opponents stand together waiting for them to catch your breath so that they can have more fun.

"Bennet, we need to take them both down before more come." Elle says in a serious tone, oh yes playtime is over.

"I don't know how we can get close enough-"

"I'll get up close, you shoot them as a distraction for their powers." Elle says determined.

"It's too dan-" Bennet starts but is forced to do as she says because Elle starts running towards the two grinning men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Peter's fight.**

The pain is searing. He can hardly breathe. His chest is healing-much too slowly- and his opponent isn't even scratched.

He doesn't know what to do, as he's on his knees doubled over in pain. He wonders if this is how he's going to die. How could he possibly think of bringing down the company on his own.

**You're not on your own.** He thinks, **I have a bit of everyone in me, I can do this.**

His wounds heal up immediately. He stands up and stares at his enemy; the young girl looking like she's oh so bored with Peter. He summons Ted's, Elle's, and the enemy's power in one to form a large ball of the essence of all those powers. The girl realizes what he's doing -too late- but tries sending her guards toward him anyway. He uses Nikki's super strength to throw the ball in a quick swift motion as it speeds toward his opponent. She screams as it hits all her guards and in the end, hit her; causing her to be thrown about 8 feet back, and fall to the ground lifeless.

Peter sighs as he's down on his knees again, it took too much out of him. He closes his eyes and focuses on clearing his mind, too distracted and tired to hear Elle and Bennet's struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elle and Bennet.**

Elle's rushing towards them, and their opponent's smirks drop. Bennet limps to the right and aims towards them, he shoots in order to at least distract them. It succeeds in distracting the brown eyed enemy, forcing him to build a barrier for the bullets. The green eyed has his full attention on Elle.

Elle is running towards them while making two large balls of lightning in both hands, but holding them till she's in reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Peter.**

Peter's had his share of resting, just enough to be able to stand up. He gets up, eyes still closed shut since getting on his knees. He opens them to be staring straight forward into the battle. He sees Elle running towards the last 2 fighters.

He tries running but it only able to limp- Claire's power unable to be summoned after using so much power already- he needs a little longer before he can pull through, he does all he can for now. Limps toward Bennet, who's reloading the pistol and dodging rocks that are thrown at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Elle, Bennet and Peter.**

Elle's running, while her green eyed opponent is sending air towards her. It's like being cut by hurndreds of knives all over her body. She tunes out the shots, Peters footsteps, the sharp breaths she's taking, and the sound of air ripping her skin open.

She runs and runs without a thought, she can't think, because she'll realize that she's too freaking tired. She's finally within touching distance; both of them look at her with a frightened expression on their face. Elle shoots her volts at them; they both fall to their knees, then land stomach down, lifeless. There goes the good start. Elle collapses, too much power used, too much energy, too much of her.

Before she reaches unconsciousness she feels someone pick her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Facility: Filing Quarters. 8:57 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Elle comes back, realizing someone's carrying her- Bennet. He's holding her like a 5 year old, she should be upset, she can take care of herself, but she's never been _hold_ by someone.

Peter's up ahead, throwing balls of **something.** He has too many powers… He's destroying everything he sees. "That's not being smart."

"It will make us look sloppy, the Company will not take us too seriously that way." Bennet says.

"And it gets the job done," Peter adds.

"Okay," Elle says once more before falling back to unconsciousness, in a fathers embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion. 9:47 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Peter and Bennet are watching over Elle who's in the upstairs bedroom. Her wounds are pretty bad. Bennet breaks the awkward silence between them.

"I need you to call the rest of the group get them here now."

"Nathan and Nikki are in hospitals-"

"They'll be dead if they don't start heading here in the next 4 hours. Trust me Peter."

"Okay, I'll tell Mohinder to pull strings, he's a doctor… I think."

Bennet smirks," good man."

"Uhhh, it's not gonna be-"

"Nope, we'll get over it, it's our families, and I'll work with whoever for Claire's Safety."

**Thought so,** Peter smiles, "Oh and Claire?"

"I'll call her now, she'll have to ask for early graduation, I'll pull some strings."

"You sure you want her here?"

"There's nowhere else Peter."

"Okay, well here's the Cell, I'll use the home phone."

Bennet gets the phone and heads to the backyard. He sighs and calls Claire's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapters coming:

Heroes come together.

Find out about Hiro/Ando! (Didn't think I'd forget now.)

E-Claire- if you squint. More in soon chapters.

The plan.

A/n: man I'm really sorry on update time, I'll be back on it soon! Promise. I'm not so good on writing suspense and stuff but it's a start! Criticism and reviews please! Pos or neg. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own heroes… Duh.

Spoilers: first season. Oh and the 2nd one.

Summary: bring down the company! Don't die.

A/n: okay well I'm getting back into writing the story. Updating more, sorry for the super long wait guys. Please review my story!

Here's ch. 7!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: Sweet dreams.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Garden. 9:51 P.M. March 11****th****. **

Bennet waits for his little girl to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Thank god it's not Lyle or Sandra.

"Claire-bear…" He sighs out.

"_Dad?_" She sounds as if she's about to cry, no doubt there's tears in her eyes.

"Claire-bear I need to talk to you, it's important." There's no time to be wasted here. "I need you to go to your room and pack everything you can. I have a friend of the family coming to get you. You need to be in a plane for New York by 12. You got that Claire-bear?" He knows he's talking harshly, but he needs to be strong for the both of them.

"Okay, I'll pack now dad. What about mom and Lyle?"

"They'll be taken care of soon after you leave."

"Good, I'm gonna go pack dad." She seems relieved their family will be safe.

"Claire, you got 20 minutes. I'll call you then." He says before promptly hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Garden. 10:00 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Peter sighs, it took a lot of arguing but it's done. He steps out into the chill of the night, standing next to Bennet.

"How did Claire take it?"

"She's packing, I think getting me shot has taught her to listen to me." He says with a smirk.

"Well, Nathan will be released in 3 hours, he's gonna have his private jet bring him here. He's gonna bring Nikki, Micah and Monica as well. We'll all be together soon."

"Almost."

"Who we- Hiro… He disappeared after" Peter stops abruptly, then motions his hands up "Flyman! Got shot. He said he needed to get Ando."

"Yeah, he must've thought Nathan was going to die."

"Yeah, I still need to find out who shot him."

"You're looking at him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Odessa, Texas: Hospital: Nathan's room. 10:00 P.M. March 11****th****. **

Nathan's laying there angry that they sent Peter alone but relieved he's fine. He's going to get released soon and have to go meet his hotel affair… Isn't life a bitch.

Well, at least this was going to be over soon, he told himself that. Matt's sitting in a chair asleep. Maya is sitting next to him, slowly drifting to sleep. While Mohinder is coming back from the hall with his cell in his hand.

"Guys," he says loudly to wake up Maya and Matt. "We will be released at 1 A.M., so we should be at the mansion about 10 in the morning. Depending on traffic."

"Good," Matt mutters as Maya and Nathan simply nod.

"I talked with Nikki, she'll be ready for when we go pick her up."

"That's very good Mohinder," Maya says with a smile.

"You'll get to know all these people soon Maya." Mohinder knows she must feel somewhat nervous to not know anyone. Maya simply smiles at him.

"Nathan you sure you're fine enough to leave? I know Peter's in a hurry but we don't want you dying cause of that."

"I'm fine Dr. Suresh." Nathan says with a politician smile.

"Okay, now to wait for the paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Garden. 10:20 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Bennet's redialing Claire's cell as Peter goes to check on Elle.

Ring. Ring.

"I'm ready," Claire doesn't bother to say hello.

"Good, my associate will be there any minute now." As he finishes he hears the door bell from the receiver.

"I'll get it!" Claire shouts to her family.

"Make sure to say a proper goodbye Claire, tell them how much you love them." Bennet says with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, we're gonna see them again right?" Claire asks as she swings open the door, finding her answer.

There stands the Haitian. "Hello Claire," the Haitian says. He steps in and heads toward the kitchen where her family is. Claire grabs him by his arm and talks on the phone, "Dad no, they're our family-"

"Claire! That's why, they'll be targets if they stay with us. It's for the best hunny. I'll see you in New York."

Claire lets go of the Haitians' hand and sprints toward the kitchen. "Mom, Lyle," she says with a cracking voice. "I love you guys," and the tears refused to pour down. "Dad and I will always love you guys." She hugs them for a few moments, both of her family members looking somewhat puzzled, but not asking any questions. Claire looks at the Haitian, who motions her outside. "Go start bringing your bags down Claire."

She nods and slowly goes upstairs to bring down her two bags. Claire is refusing to cry the entire time, she needs to be strong. The Haitian comes out and takes the luggage to the car, Claire following closely behind. They drive to the airport and hop on the flight, just in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Garden. 11:20 P.M. March 11****th****.**

Bennet's just received news that Claire and the Haitian has boarded the plane and will be here in 5 hours.

"Hey," Peter breaks his thoughts.

"Hey, how's Elle?"

"In pain, hasn't woken up."

"Hmm, "There's obvious worry in his voice. "Well Claire will help her recover. We don't have time to waste. We will need everyone ready." Peter nods.

"So how many rooms this place have?"

"7."

"One for Mohinder, one for Sander's, another for Maya, obviously Nathan's, one for Matt, then you, and one for Elle. I'll sleep in the couch with the Haitian for guarding."

"And Claire?"

"She'll be bunking with Elle." Bennet grimaced.

"What's with that face?"

"They're not gonna like it, but I'll make them understand."

"Hope there's no cat fights," Peter says jokingly but realizes it might happen.

They'll just have to wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York. New York: Airport. 5:05 A.M. March 12****th****.**

Claire said nothing, has only nodded 'yes' and shook her head 'no'. Good thing the Haitian isn't the talkative kind. When she gets there, they pick up her bags, and go outside for a taxi.

The Haitian tells the driver the Petrelli mansion address. Claire remembers going there the first time. To find her bio-dad and ended up saving Peter.

They get out and enter the mansion. They find Peter and Bennet waiting there. Claire rushes to hug her father. Peter and the Haitian stand there watching a father and daughter be reunited. Peter understands that Claire may be the only reason he didn't exactly kill Nathan. She does want to know him, maybe some time soon.

They part, and they can see tears go down Bennet's face. "I told them you loved them," Claire choked out. They hug once more before Bennet gets down to business. "Claire, you know we're going to have to make alliances with some people who we haven't-"

"I know about Mohinder." She interrupts.

"There are more people in our group. Peter, Mohinder, Maya, Matt-the cop-, Nathan, Micah, Monica, Nikki, and… Elle."

"What? That sociopath?" Claire hisses.

"She's good now Claire, please. You don't have to like her, just bunk with her."

"She's going to kill me."

"She won't _hurt_ you Claire." Bennet sighs.

"Fine! Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Good, I'll need to take some of your blood to repair the injuries."

Claire rolls her eyes, as she follows Bennet upstairs to Elle- their- room.

Claire sits in the chair next to Elle and extends her arm.

"My blood's the only good thing about my power." She mutters.

"That's not true," Bennet says with a fatherly smile, "you're power can still develop to cure others without injection."

"Cool…" She whispers.

Bennet takes some of her blood and injects it into Elle. Waiting for her body to cure… Waiting.

It's not working…

Bennet has a realization and lifts Elle's right hand from under the covers. No bullet wound.

"Dammit, the company must have given her some of your blood."

"Why won't it work again?" Claire says while standing up. She has a desperation glint in her eyes.

"It only works once on a person…"

"Great, I'm only useful for one use…"

"Claire, we just talked about this. This only supports my choice of bunking with her." Bennet says in a hush voice.

"Yeah, I'll stay here."

"We'll be downstairs; we'll call you when the rest get here. You should get some rest." He points toward the second bed in the room.

"Okay dad, I'll do that." She says with a sad smile.

Bennet leaves the two girls to their resting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: living room. 6:20 A.M. March 12****th****. **

Bennet ended up going downstairs and keeping company with Peter and the Haitian. Peter wanted to talk about future plans; Bennet immediately brushed away the topic. There'd be no point in making a plan without the others, they're only a few hours away.

They sat in quiet for a while before they decided it's best to get some rest. The Haitian decided to stay as guard. He was positioned in the living room which is just far enough away from the other rooms, in case there's an attack where he needs to use his ability of stopping other abilities. The others will still be allowed to use theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Elle/Claire room. 6:25 A.M. March 12****th****. **

Claire has been pacing around the room quietly. She doesn't know how this healing thing would work- if it even works.

She stayed in the room the entire time, but has been pacing like a maniac. She's sure if Elle were awake she would've shocked her at least a billion times by now. She's wondering whether she's supposed to be touching her. It's kind of inappropriate to hold your worst enemy's hand.

She immediately refuses to touch _Elle._ She shouldn't care whether she heals faster, she still deserves the pain. She huffs in annoyance, she tried sleeping. Bastard wouldn't come. No matter what she did her mind kept focusing on one thing. _Elle._

Every once in a while she'd stop and just _look _at her. She sure as hell doesn't look like a sociopath in her sleep. She looks so calm.

Claire sits on the chair and focuses on the floor for a bit, closing her eyes shortly after. Until, she hears soft murmurs of protest.

"No daddy…"

"I don't wanna hurt anymore."

"Please, no more tests I'll be a good girl"

Claire's head snaps up and eyes are wide, she stares at her. **Oh god, she must be dreaming… Having nightmares. **Before even Claire realizes what she's doing, the chair that was about 6 feet from Elle's bead is moved to her bedside. She's gently caressing Elle's hand. She feels something tug at her stomach, but quickly dismisses it, only focus is helping Elle.

Elle's muttering fades, and the gentle face she had before her nightmare reappears, except there's a small smile on her face. Claire lays her head down and sleeps, with a small smile on her face as well, still holding Elle's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Elle/Claire room. March 12****th****. **

She was in an unconscious state. She couldn't move or do anything. She was too weak and tired to bother to try again. After some time she lets herself rest. She could feel the pain from all the injuries and cuts she's received from the battle. After a while of resting, she finds herself dreaming.

Dreaming of those days of testing. All the pain, tests, and screams. She screams and screams but no one cares. No one helps her. She feels so cold. There's warmth, so far away. She runs towards it, trying to reach, but there's someone holding her back. It's Bob.

"No daddy…" She pleads.

"I don't wanna hurt anymore." She tells him.

"Please, no more tests I'll be a good girl" she screams.

Everything suddenly disappears. Everything except that warmth that surrounds her. She dreams of nothing, and it's perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I made up the blood part and cure part! Should be real, I mean Claire's blood is too strong.

Btw this does mean, Nathan, Nikki, Maya, Elle can no longer use her blood. More e-claire soon people. Updates will be more frequent. Don't expect any fighting action in the next ch. I'm still not sure how I'm gonna add Hiro into this… but I think I have a good idea. Btw don't think I forgot about Sylar. He will come very soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Heroes unite

Disclaimer: I don't own heroes… Duh. Life's a bitch.

Spoilers: first season. Oh and the 2nd one.

Summary: bring down the company! Don't die.

A/n: Updates coming. Btw I won't post more than one chapter a day. Well here's ch. 8. Enjoy this people! Also thank you for the reviews. Oh and the link works for me! Both of them. Lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: Heroes unite!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: living room. 9:50 A.M March 12****th****. **

Bennet, Peter and the Haitian are sitting quietly in the couch waiting for the rest of the group to get here.

Peter's been frustrated over not being able to get hold of Hiro or Ando, in their house or jobs. Hiro and Ando are the last members of their group that's missing.

The Haitian has been waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Bennet's been wondering how to take their current situation. They've been silent for the last couple hours, there's nothing to talk about and with the girls resting up there, there's no point for small talk.

Bennet sighs and looks at the clock hanging on the wall, just 30 minutes left till they're here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York. New York: Airport. 10:05 A.M. March 12****th****.**

They all get off Nathan's private jet. To say it was an awkward flight is an understatement. They were all avoiding speaking to each other. They just didn't know what to say.

Nikki, Micah and Monica spent their time talking to each other about family and how glad they are she's cured now.

Nathan was on the phone with Heidi talking about the kids and making sure he's alive. He's had some struggle, and he didn't have a miracle shot to cure him this time. Bennet already explained how the blood works, and to not bother building a plan till everyone's together. Nathan sighs as he hears Heidi crying.

Mohinder was simply checking on Nathan and Nikki's health. Making sure he gave the right amount of blood to Nikki. Making sure Nathan doesn't stress himself to death.

Maya was sitting quietly, observing the rest of the group. They are all so different. Yet all of them have a common factor. The power. Mohinder may not have one, but they all share the knowledge of having it alter their lives to the extreme.

Matt was just staring at all of them, thanking god he can control his power.

They are now in a limo going towards the mansion. Finally. They'll be able to set the plan and bring down the company; hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Elle/Claire room. 10:20 A.M. March 12****th****. **

Claire wakes up when she feels some movement around her. It's Elle. She must be waking up.

She looks at the clock in the small table next to the bed. It's been only a few hours but she feels so refreshed. It was exactly what she needed. She then looks down to see her hand intertwined with Elle's. She feels that strange knot in her stomach, but quickly dismisses it.

Elle flutters her eyes open and sees pompom staring at her. What's her name again? Claire, yes Claire. That name really does fit her. She feels her hand in hers and though she would be upset at anyone else holding her hand like a 5 year old, she doesn't with _her._ Her hand is warm, and so soft. She can't help but caress it with her thumb.

"How you doing? You were having nightmares."

"Oh…" Elle says as she quickly moves her hand away. She suddenly feels so cold again.

**Stupid Claire, why did you tell her?**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude…" Claire says blushing.

"Whatever," Elle hisses; she doesn't want to show weakness in what her touch did.

Claire immediately goes back to her hate mode. "I was trying to help!" She yells before getting up and lying on her own bed.

Elle stares at the door and sighs. **Idiot.** She curses herself for being dumb, but it's just pompom anyway.

She tries getting up but yelps in pain. Before she knows what's going on, Claire's on her. Forcing her down, talking in a soothing sing song voice. She's back in the bed, being lulled by her enemy…

She realizes that Claire's too soft to truly hate anyone.

It doesn't matter that they hate each other's perspective of life or their being period; right now they aren't sociopath and cheerleader. Claire and Elle. Bennet and Bishop. Right now there's only a broken girl seeking her protector.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: living room. 10:27 A.M. March 12****th****. **

They're still silent, sighing every 5 minutes or so. Bennet decides he should go check on Elle and Claire.

He strolls up the stairs to the room they're in. He opens the door and this is the last thing he thought he'd see.

Claire's in the chair holding Elle's hand and gently touching Elle's face with her right hand. Elle's just sitting there with her eyes shut looking so… _Happy._

He's quickly grateful that Claire's chair has its back facing the door. He doesn't know why but it seems like he's intruding on something special. He hopes that maybe this will bring them closer. Yes, that must be it.

He goes back downstairs not thinking much of what he saw. His mind wonders to how much longer till the rest of the group comes. As he walks through the living room his thoughts are interrupted with a cell phone ring. "Unknown Caller" it says, he answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello," says a Japanese man, "You were asking for me and my friend Hiro?"

"Yes, you must be Ando correct?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I must speak with Hiro, is he-"

"Hiro, he wants to speak to you" Bennet can hear through the receiver.

"Hello" Hiro says.

"Hiro, this is Mr. Bennet, you may not know me but I'm the 'cheerleaders' father, and I'm working with Peter Petrelli-"

"What is going on," he says with fear in his voice, "did we not stop it?"

"We did, but now we have to stop the company who tried to kill… Flyman."

"Tried?" he asks with enthusiasm.

"Yes he's alive, all the rest of the group will be coming here to the Petrelli mansion in New York and we're hoping you can come as well." Silence. "Hello?"

As he finishes his question, Bennet sees the two men appear. On top of the expensive table in the living room, ending up smashing it below them. The round man seems to be happy and excited, while the skinny one seems like he's about to soil himself. Or already has. Yes, Nathan will be upset about the table and- damn speak of the devil.

Nathan comes through the door with a grimaced on his face over the pain of walking. He sees the 2 men standing over some broken wood and glass. They just broke a priceless antique, he should be furious, but that's not him anymore. He gives the men his first real smile since talking with Peter over the phone.

Speaking of which, Peter comes by and gives Nathan a bear hug as soon as he sees him.

It's an emotional event, Nathan's in tears trying to say something but can't. The hug lasts as the rest of the group enters- which now makes the living room full. Finally Nathan's able to mutter something, "Ni..KKi..power" Peter immediately realizes and let's go of his brother with a blush as he notices the rest of the group are holding back laughter. Well, trying to. "Sorry Bro." Nathan just smiles at him as he sits down to get to business. The rest of the group follows and sits down as well, except for Matt who seems to be hyper.

"I should go bring down the girls before we start talking about business," Bennet says, he only gives a reassuring smile to Hiro and Ando who seem pretty lost.

He walks up stairs and enters the girls' room. Gently knocks on the door this time. He hears Claire say "Come in."

"Hey Claire bear," he can't help but smile that she's really trying to help Elle. "The rest of the group is finally here, we're going to explain the situation and make a plan."

"Okay lets – "Claire's interrupted by Elle's protests. She's clutching Claire's hand.

"I need to go too." She says through the slight pain.

Claire is about to protest but Bennet intervenes "She needs to know the plan. This room is too small to fit us all in comfortably, you think you can walk."

"Yeah I actually don't feel much pain, guess I'm just that good" she says with a playful smirk as she's lifting herself from the bed with the help of Claire. "I'm fine" she says as she notices their hands are still intertwined. Claire let's go of the standing pain to only see the girl double over in pain. Elle reaches for Claire's hand immediately, slowly the pain subsides. She glares at the younger girl who's smirking in victory. "C'mon pompom" she hisses. Claire glares at the younger girl, unable to hold back a smile. Bennet seems somewhat puzzled by their interaction, yes, they are enemies and are currently mocking each other but there's something like a bond between them. He sighs and leads the girls slowly downstairs.

Claire simply smiles at the group while helping Elle settle down gently on the large chair of the living room. Claire watches her with worry, which is a strange feeling because she's never worried for an enemy before. Elle simply looks at the group with a scowl on her face, "did I get that messed up?" she says as the rest of the group is staring at her. "Yes," Claire says as she sits on the armchair of Elle's seat. Elle glares at her before shocking Claire's hand that's intertwined with hers. Claire winces at the pain 

and removes her hand, giving Elle immense pain. Elle clutches for some part of the cheerleader, cause-fuck this pain is too bad. She ends up grabbing Claire by her waist and both of them are now _blushing_. Elle glares at the girl, trying to hide her blush. Elle slides her palm toward Claire's hand to intertwined them again, she can't help but notice how the young girl shivers as she slides it up from her back to her right shoulder down her arm and then finally into her hand. Elle looks down to the ground feeling somewhat strange, she knows the rest of the group are staring at them so she simply says "I need to hold her to get her healing power." They all nod gently and some smile.

"So," Bennet speaks loudly, "we don't all know each other so we probably should introduce ourselves and our powers if we have any."

"Peter Petrelli, hospice nurse… Sponge. I absorb everyone's power around me."

"Matt Parkman, NYC detective, Mind reader. I can read people's thoughts and I can put thoughts into people, but I can control it and I won't invade people's privacy" Matt says shyly making sure people don't have to fear _thinking_. He's awarded with trusting smiles.

"My name is Maya, I'm an illegal immigrant, and I was studying to be a teacher before I had my 'gift'. I can kill people when I get too emotional, but I've learned to stop myself." The last of it gives her reminds her of Gabriel- not Sylar.

"Nathan Petrelli, former Congressman, I can fly." He says flatly.

"Ando, I don't have a power, but I'm with Hiro." He says shrugging afterwards.

"And I'm Hiro!" He says with much enthusiasm, "I control time and space!" Everyone can't help but smile, even Elle's lips tug up a bit.

"Micah, I can speak to machines. Uhh Student- "Boy Genius" Nikki chips in with a smile, earning her a smile and roll of eyes from her son. "Well I'm Nikki, I have super strength." "Monica, I'm a student- not a genius- and I'm a copy cat."

"Mohinder Suresh, no power, just knowledge about the genetics." He says with a brief smile.

"Noah Bennet, worked for the company. No power but I have a gun. Also, I can sense the awkwardness here. End it. Whatever you guys have done to each other in the past ends now. We don't have the time to hate each other." He says sternly, looking at Mohinder and Nathan.

"I'm Elle Bi- I'm just Elle. Anyway I can produce shocks through my body." She says with a smirk while sending pompom a small shock, Claire once gain glares at the older woman who's smiling innocently at her.

"I'm Claire, Cheerleader. I can heal through anything except brain damage." Elle huffs at her last words, earning her another glare. Claire's so cute when she pulls that face for her. Suddenly though Hiro gets up and pinches Claire in the arm. "Ow!" She says, Hiro smile falls, she hates seeing him without a smile and shows him where the red mark is suppose to be disappears. He smiles and claps "Mr. Isaak would have been very proud to meet you!" He heads back to his seat.

"Well," Bennet speaks, "Let's get started on the planning so we can get some good rest after."

They all nod. Here comes the stress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I didn't know some of the people's last name so I stopped mentioning them, unless they usually say their last name when introducing themselves. Also, I'd like to thank my best friend Doofki! For encouraging me to write this and correcting my sloppy mess of writing. Thank you for revise please send more my way! Also, if you want to see certain people together as friends or romantically, please mention it. Just please no more f/f or m/m. too much with E-Claire for me sorry. Anything else is a do.

Next time:

The plan ensues.

People settle in for the long fight ahead of them.

Revelations are made.

Hiro/ Ando plot thickens (if not ch9 then 10)

The heroes get closer.

E-Claire bitchiness.


	9. Chapter 9: The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own heroes… Duh. Life's a bitch.

Spoilers: first season. Oh and the 2nd one.

Summary: bring down the company! Don't die.

A/n: Uhh, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm gonna try updating every day. I have AP test on Wednesday so don't expect one that day. Maybe if I'm not tired. Anyway please give me reviews! Good or bad, send me tips, or tell me what u want to see. Name it and I'll try adding it a.s.a.p. I assume maybe 5-10 more chapters for this part of the series.

Here's ch9!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 9: The plan.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**New York, New York: Petrelli Mansion: Living room. 10:51 A.M. **

**We're royally fucked!** Elle thinks. They've all been staring at each other for five minutes. None of them knowing what to say to start off the _master plan_. She can feel Claire start to squirm, it mustn't be comfortable, but Elle doesn't care, she feels fine with having her close.

Claire finally says something, hoping it'll cause the rest of the group to start planning. "So, how do we bring down a large secret organization without revealing them to the public because it'll cause them to panic." Claire sighs, "Or from the inside cause they don't trust any of us anymore."

They all look at each other and Claire furrows her eyebrows. It didn't work.

"She's right, we're screwed," Elle says placing one of her elbows on her knee and resting her head on her palm.

"I didn't say that!" Claire clarifies.

"You basically did little miss pompom."

"God you're such a punk, I was just asking!" Claire says as Elle sticks out her tongue.

"Girls, we can't annoy them to death," Nathan says.

"Bennet should've killed you" Elle growls.

"Enough!" Bennet screams. "Anyone not willing to work together get the hell out!"

Everyone gets quiet again.

Elle sighs, "I'm sorry, I just want him to pay." Nathan knows she's not talking about him anymore. Elle looks at the rest of the 'freak' group, most of them confused. She refuses to look up at Claire who probably looks as clueless as the rest. She gives in and is shocked to look into worried eyes. **She's worried about you, that's a good sign no?** Elle wonders why she cares if she's worried. She's just a cheerleader.

"Look, all I know about the company is that they still have a lot of facilities all over the _world. _If we want to get rid of them, we need to blow up every single one of them."

"Well," Nikki starts, "what about the children? Micah's too young to fight." Nikki says concerned. "Yes so is Molly, she has no other family so she'll have to stay with us." Mohinder adds with similar concern. Nikki continues "and Claire-"

"I'm not a child, I can handle myself." Claire says sternly while trying to be unaffected by Elle's giggling.

"Yeah pompom's a full blown young lady" Elle says teasingly.

"Anyway," Claire continues, "Molly and Micah will need protection. They won't be able to protect themselves."

"They'll stay here with a protector, in any missions we go through." Matt says sternly as the rest of them agree.

"Two protectors will be needed. I suggest an offensive and a defensive. Claire you'll be the defensive, anyone with an offensive care to nominate themselves?" Bennet asks while ignoring his daughter's look of annoyance.

"I will, if it's fine with Claire," Nikki offers with a small smile at the younger girl.

Claire smiles back at Nikki before glaring at her father. Yes, she was going offer herself as soon as she heard defensive because she could heal from anything and Elle was proof she could help anyone injured. Still, she's an adult, in 2 weeks she'll be 18 and no one will boss her. "It'll be perfect" Claire says, "I doubt any of the boys will know how to take care of children, or cook."

The men of the group grunt.

"Okay," Bennet starts while rubbing his chin, "it's settled then. Micah, Molly, Nikki, Claire, Nathan- because of political status- and Mohinder will stay here when we go out."

"Me?" Mohinder asks.

"You're only a professor and we'll have ways of communicating any information we will need. Micah will be able to give us information with his gift as well. You two would work great together." Peter says in order to make sure this doesn't become a 'he doesn't like me' situation. Bennet nods, and Mohinder simply smiles his approval.

"So that leaves Peter, Elle- once she's able to stand on her own" Matt starts, suddenly stopping as Elle glares at him and Claire snorts. "Sorry… Hiro, Ando, Bennet, the Haitian, Maya and I?"

"Yeah, looks like we got an army," Peter chips in.

"Pete, these people are serious business, look at what they did to Elle."

"I'm not that messes up" Elle mutters.

"Yeah you are," Claire whispers. Elle shocks the girl's palm, again.

"They're going to pull out full protection into the facilities," Bennet says. "This is going to take a lot longer than I anticipated, possibly a couple months, are you all still with me?" The whole group nods, there's no backing down now.

"Okay there are facilities all over. The minor ones are in New York, Texas, California, Paris, Kenya, China, Brazil and the main one is in Japan."

"Japan!?" Hiro and Ando ask simultaneously. "Jinx!" Hiro shouts, "You owe me a pop." He says with a triumphant smile as Ando rolls his eyes.

"Yes, your father's company was a good cover up and a good financial support." Bennet says.

"I see…" Hiro mutters with disappointment. "I'd have to say he was the best of the founders, he was a good man." Bennet says with all honesty. Hiro nods, remembering Kaito's training.

"So," Nathan starts talking "do we have to take them all out?"

"Um, yes. First the ones that are in the U.S., so it'll be safer with less attacks on us here. Then, the ones outside the States, and finally Japan."

Mohinder asks Bennet, "Why Japan last if it's the main facility."

Elle scoffs and answers for Bennet, "because they have the best security in it, so it's best to take the weak links out so that they don't call them for support. Not to mention if we all die," Bennet gives her a warning look, "_if_, then anyone left for the 'cause' will have less of a struggle."

"She's right," Peter adds in "we need to take this slow as well, we aren't prepared for the biggest security _yet_. By the time we go after Japan, then we will be pro's."

"Yes!" Hiro exclaims, "We will be strong superheroes!"

Micah laughs, and Nikki lets him get off her lap to go stand next to Hiro in his superman pose. It's not much but there needs to be at least some small fun moments for the kids. "Micah, are you ready to safe the world?" Hiro asks the child. The rest of the group laughs a little as Micah nods like a man. Nikki remembers how D.L. would be cheering him on right now. No, she has to be strong right now. Micah goes back to his mother's lap. "When's Molly coming?" Micah asks, he needs to be with someone his own age.

"She'll be here soon, I have some of Matt's colleagues bringing her here." Mohinder says with a smile. It took him a lot to leave her with some normal people who would be nothing against Sylar, but he doubted Sylar would go after her so recently since his cure.

Just on time, the doorbell rings. Peter gets up to go answer the door. He looks through the window first, as the rest of them watch the door intently. Peter answers it and talks to the person outside for a bit, the group can't see from their sideways view. Peter turns and closes the door, with a stack of Pizzas in his hands. He notices them staring and is about to reply when the doorbell rings again.

This time when Peter opens it, he looks at 2 cops with the young girl in the middle, he kneels down and greets the young girl, "you must be Molly."

"Yes," she says shyly.

Peter smiles at her then shouts for Matt to come pick up his package. Matt gives him a smirk when he sees Molly there, then he scoops her up into her arms. He says thanks to his co-workers, then they head back to the living room. Molly's clutching to Matt, well, till she sees Mohinder, then she squirms free from Matt's hug to give one to Mohinder.

Claire smiles at she saw the connection, she remembers herself when she was younger and she used to wait up all night for her dad to come home from work. Life was so much simpler. A part of her wonders as she looks away from the men hugging their 'daughter' to the rest of the group whether this is worth it. Maybe one day she'll get her answer.

Elle looks at them as if she were watching some foreign movie without any subtitles. She's never seen anything like this except on movies and that day Claire's father 'died'. A part of her dies inside when she realizes she will never have someone who would want to be in her presence unless it's for a job, much less someone love her. She sighs inwardly.

"Molly and Micah," Bennet says through a smile, "why don't you two go play and let the grown up talk."

Molly and Micah give each other a smile and run towards the backyard. The Haitian follows them without saying a word.

"Your children are very good," Maya says to Matt, Mohinder and Nikki, "I knew I wouldn't be able to be in a room full of strangers so easily."

The 3 parents grin and smile at the woman, she's been just as quiet as the Haitian.

"You know you're a part of the group," of all people to say that, it's Nathan. "Don't stay quiet because you're new."

"Thank you, I won't be." Maya says. "So now that we really are full, when do we start fighting the company? What happens after? What about Sylar?"

"Okay," Bennet starts, "We need the full group so we won't start till at least 2 weeks, which is enough for Nathan and Elle to recover. Then we do an attack once every 2-4 weeks minimum depending on how 

damaged we are, or where it is." The group nods like bobble heads again. "Sylar will be dealt with after, he won't come after us in groups. So no one goes outside unless with a partner, Offensive and Defensive. For anything, I don't care if you're starving, no excuses."

"Well then I guess we're done for today?" Ando asks, "Because it looks like most of the group is 10 seconds from passing out."

"Yeah," Elle says, "I need some rest."

"Yeah, we're done, now the rooms have all the luggage inside, so just find your luggage and that's where you sleep. Some people will have to deal with sharing beds or sleeping on the floor till we can organize the place better. There's Pizza so go ahead and help yourselves." Says Peter flashing that crooked grin that makes any day bright.

The group gets up and starts heading upstairs to find their rooms. Elle shocks Claire's hand… again. "What the –" "I said I'm tired!" "You're also as slow as a turtle, let them get up there fast." Elle rolls her eyes, but doesn't make a move to get up.

"You must be starving," says Claire biting her lip, "you want me to get you some food?"

"Idiot, you can't let me go."

"Yes I can watch."

"Oww, it still hurts you brat!"

"I know, but you see, I _can_, I'm just not supposed to." Claire says happily. Elle rolls her eyes, she is glad that the pain was actually very low, she should be ready by the next 3 days at this rate.

"Hmm," Claire says before yanking Elle up. "C'mon I need some rest too."

"Can't your body stop that?" Elle says sarcasticly.

"Yes it can, but that doesn't mean my mind doesn't get tired of itself from thinking."

"Yeah, we all get tired of you."

"Fuck you!" Claire says angrily while pulling Elle upstairs. "Once you're laying down, you're dealing with the pain!"

Elle makes a puppy face at her, "Play nice Claire-bear."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause."

"Great reasoning pompom."

"Ugghh!" She grunts as their door room swings open, Elle's pushed down on her bed before having her intertwined hand be removed. She feels the pain but it's not too bad. She lies down and immediately passes out.

Claire sighs as she sees Elle drift to sleep, she lies down and stares at the ceiling for a bit. She drifts off to sleep slowly as Elle's soft breathing lulls her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Review the story! Highly unlikely that I'll post tomorrow but will post by Friday. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd like to thank Doofki for the help and motivation. Wish me luck!

Next time:

The heroes settles in.

Elle needs to use her power.

Hiro makes dinner!


	10. Chapter 10: awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own HEROES.

Spoil: everything.

Summary: Heroes vs. Company and Sylar.

A/N: I am so sorry, I had this huge writers block, then I sort of just forgot about it, I'm starting my senior yr, so it's kind of hard- go to a year round school. Anyway, I'll be updating maybe once every two weeks. I forgot what I was going to do for the next chapter so don't expect the dinner… All time revolved around New York btw. Oh, making Claire use profanity was my fault, I don't see her using it either. I don't know what I was thinking, and NO ONE has forgiven each other. You shall see!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Petrelli Mansion: Living room. 8:12 A.M. March 13****th****.**

All the heroes are beginning to stir when the smell of food hit their senses.

**Sander's room.**

Nikki wakes up from her slumber when she feels Micah begin to stir. She smiles at him and gets up from the bed. She looks over at Monica's bed, empty. She decides to wake Micah up to get ready for breakfast.

**Mohinder, Matt and Molly room.**

Matt begins to wake up for the thirtieth time that day, yeah the rooms are huge, but one bed meant a comfy sleep for Suresh and Molly.

He lifts himself up to accidently hits the table on his head, he rubs the spot with his fingers. He turns when he hears noises from behind; he sees Mohinder and Molly looking at him with sleepy eyes. He must've woken them up…

"Who's ready for breakfast?" Matt says with a grin.

**Elle and Claire's room.**

Claire begins to stir awake. She hears Elle's breathing and knows she's still asleep. She looks over at the clock on the wall. It's time for breakfast; she decides it's best to wake up Elle after her shower. She heads down to the bathroom and takes a long needed shower. She feels so much better once she's out. She heads back to her room to find Elle beginning to wake up. She stands in front of the door until Elle finally opens her eyes. Elle and Claire's eyes immediately lock; then they hear loud laughter from downstairs. Claire sighs and closes her eyes, _weird_.

"Looks like breakfast is starting, you up for it?" Claire asks nonchalantly.

Elle imply nods, still a bit tired, she holds out her hand and is glad that Claire immediately goes to her side, their hands intertwine and they head out to the dining room to get some grub.

**Living room. 8:35 A.M.**

When Claire and Elle reach into the dining room/kitchen, they are greeted by the sanders family who are at the right side of the dining table, with Nathan, Peter, Bennet and the Haitian across from them. On the kitchen's counter, sitting on some chairs are Mohinder, Matt and Molly. In the kitchen making breakfast are Maya, Ando and Hiro. Everyone's sitting and talking quietly amongst each other's cliques. They still seem to be separate, but it's only the first day. Claire and Elle take a seat on the table while still holding each other's hand.

When Hiro announces that breakfast is done, everyone takes their seat. Hiro brings on the breakfast; waffles.

Everyone grabs themselves some pieces and to their surprise enjoy Hiro's waffles, though they didn't look that tasty. Everyone eats their food, though there's an awkward glance from Elle to Claire, Claire to Nathan, Nathan to Bennet, Bennet to Peter, Peter to the Haitian who looks funny eating waffles… Hiro asks if they liked the waffles that Ando and Maya helped him make. They all nod in agreement, it's easy to notice that they all really have one thing in mind.

"Okay," Bennet starts talking to the group," maybe it's best to set up a day to take out the next U.S. facility."

"Well, I think we need to do it as soon as possible, to make sure they don't figure out where we are, Petrelli's home isn't really being disceet." The Haitian replies.

"He's right," Peter begins, "maybe we can get it done in the next few days."

"How well Elle is doing," Bennet says looking towards the two girls," we should be able to do it by the 17th."

Elle simply nods. She knows she won't be able to argue her case here.

"Are we going to start getting supplies?" Matt asks.

"We need some technical supplies for the long run, it'd be best to get them now before we start knocking places down," Mohinder states.

"I can set up the computers to help us communicate," Micah volunteers.

"We can't do that yet," Bennet says.

"What?" Nathan asks, looking frustrated.

"It would be a waste of time to set up supplies _here._" Bennet says looking to Peter.

"He's right Nathan," Peter agrees.

"Wait a minute," Matt gets up from his stool, "Why not get the supplies here?"

"Because we will need to bring down the company in California, then we will head out to our new hideout that is more secure than this. It has all our security measures we'll need. Everything will be set up once we get there on the 18th."

"Where is it?" Nikki asks.

"It's just outside New York city, it's close enough to the city so they won't send an army, but far enough that civilians won't get hurt from what they do send."

"Don't really have a choice now do we?"

"Nope," Bennet tells Nathan sternly, "it's bigger than this house and much safer."

Everyone sits quietly not sure what to say now. Peter starts, "Look, we still have a couple days before we go to California, so let's relax and take our much needed rest okay?" Peter says, looking over at Nathan in hope of seeing him understand. Nathan smiles at his brother and nods.

"Okay, well I'm ready to get some rest, c'mon Claire-bear." Elle says to Claire. Claire rolls her eyes, but takes Elle to their room.

**Petrelli mansion. Nathan's room.**

Nathan is sitting on the bed looking at a picture. He hears a knock and tell them to come in, Peter walks in and sits next to his brother. "Nate, I know you miss them," "Pete, where are they?"

"They're with Mom in Paris, they are going to stay there until we take down this company."

"I miss my family,"

"I know Nate, but it's best for them, and you still got family here."

"Just you Pete-"

"And Claire, Nate she's your daughter, talk to her."

"Peter, do you really think-"

"Yes. She wanted to know you before the explosion why should it change."

"Because I pushed her away, when I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm here now, so let's at least give her the option to get to know us as family."

"Maybe Pete," Nathan says with a sigh as he lies down in bed. Peter simply gets up and gives his brother a warm smile before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry. But I no longer will be updating this story, I seem lost, I don't think I'll ever update this again.

I don't want to write heroes anymore, I've now decided to officially shut this story off, if anyone wants to continue where I left off, send me a message and you can do it if you want… sorry to the people who've read the fic.


End file.
